A Reminiscence of Life, A 20th Birthday Nuzlocke Challenge
by Attacco Di Sole
Summary: To celebrate my 20th Birthday, I'm going play Pokemon Y in a Nuzlocke Run with added rules. (Story though is that there is a mysterious force outside the bounds of current comprehension that cause our hero, to face through the Nuzlocke challenge Regardless of want or need to do. Will he be able to figure out what is going on before it's to late or will it be Game over for good?
1. We Ride Together

20th Birthday - Pokémon Y Nuzlocke Run - A Reminiscence of Life

=For those who don't know=

Now for one thing, it's not because Pokémon had a 20th birthday, its more on the lines of myself having turned 20 not to long ago, As such I reflected on a lot of things and I came across reading the and read the comics again and that's what made me decide to play Pokémon Y in this mode.

Now for some people hearing the word Nuzlocke challenge for the first time and scratching their heads. To simply put, it's a self imposed challenge that is designed not only to make the game harder and lets you use Pokémon that you never use before, It because it also creates a sort of bond with each Pokémon, even the creator of the original comic made his Pokémon talk every now and then expressing themselves making them all the more special and all the more terrifying ... knowing that their lives hang in the balance.

Why did I say their lives? Well if you could please observe the two main golden rules:

1. You catch the first Pokémon in any given area, If fail to catch it, tough. You have to wait till the next route to catch it. (For those who want clarity, A town is a area, a route is a area, a cave is a area. Fossil Pokémon count more for the town they are revived in and water and grass on the same route do not count as the same area)

And 2. (Which answers why I said their lives) If a Pokémon ever faints in battle, you either release it or put in a "Grave" Box because... it's dead. *Sighs* That's a no exceptions even with revive items, It will do no good. It's gone. Forever.

along with these rules, there are other rules that will make the game harder still. I'll be playing along with these Rules as well as the two above:

-Switching the game to "SET"  
>-Nicknaming each Pokémon<br>-No trading  
>-Can use TMs<br>-Can only heal at Pokémon Centers which includes status aliments **(But does not count for the first 6 potions you get and the Full restores at the Elite four)**  
>-Can only heal <strong>ONCE<strong> at a Pokémon per after a gym battle, any other time it that would heal to full health before a battle does not count, but if I can use it to heal more than once I am still restricted to only doing it once.  
>- No healing items, You get <strong>6<strong>x lowest level potions at the start and that's it  
>- No catching Legendaries unless the plot demands so<br>- If all my Pokémon faint **I will start over**, Unless there is Pokémon in the box  
>- Also if a bloody shiny appears... I'll pounce on it. PERIOD<br>- If I make it to the Elite Four, I gain **2**x Full restores  
>- If I lose I stock up my Full Restores back to <strong>2<strong>x. Once all towns with a gym have been won, I gain **a** Pokémon center heal from each town without a gym.

Now the reason for me starting over is that if I do start over, I will be putting something in the story about that will happen when it happens. And I'm tweaking the rules a bit to have only six potions so I can level my Pokémon a bit at the beginning, but after that it will be on my head to decide when to use my heals and when not to.

Lastly, I will be also updating another story in between called "Only Time Will Tell" at the same time, as well so that if you don't like this you can go read that for something a bit different than the Nuzlocke from time to time and updates will be as long as a I play it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Day 1: _Together We Ride_

"GAH!" Khamil yelled as he felt a sharp peck at his side and flailed in his bed

He eyed groggily at the small bird flying around his bedroom, only to a blur of red, heading down the stairs. Khamil shuffled out of bed like the worm he was and wriggling from the blankets and as he didn't liked being interrupted from his sleep even if it was morning. Though he didn't really want to, after washing himself up and fixing his hair to let his red cap fit, he began to take out his outside clothes. While the deep blue jacket with a strip of white were the zipper was, the bluish jeans and black boots he looked at him.

Khamil being twenty, sure didn't really look like it, though his tall stature and light sideburns almost reaching his chin. His hair while usually curly and in afro form, was styled to be a short brownish-black hair with a ponytail by brushing it and tying it back, only to cut really loose strand of it. His lightly tanned face started back at him along with his big brown eyes as well.

He slapped himself in the face as he knew he was going on today, Having moved to Vaniville Town was a long trip for him even if he was a bit lax about it. He was kind of timid to be honest about all this be kept a good disposition about himself. He grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs and turned to see that his mother was cooking.

"You overslept." His mother said in a somewhat annoyed but understanding tone.

"Well, I can't help myself, I would have still been sleeping if _someone _didn't wake me." He said, turning his attention to the Fletchling on the floor with its Orangey red head and beady black eyes staring at him.

"Oh don't blame, him. Flecthling is just doing as I tell it."

"Yeah, but it still hurts every morning. I think I'm missing a piece of myself" Khamil said pointed at the side of his chest.

"You still alive aren't you beside I could always ask Flecthling to set you on fire every morning." She said with the most lovingly smile that you could swear that was hiding evil tendencies

"..." Khamil thought deeply about it, shivered and sighed as he felt his mother "Point taken."

"Oh by the way, The new neighbours kids are out there you might want to say hello to them" His mother said as nonchalant as possible.

"You just want me out of the house don't you?" he said as he crossed his arms and looked at her..

"That's the idea." His mother said as she began cooking some breakfast.

"...Fine, I'll go out for a while. Don't let Fletchling eat my share again!"

"Oh I won't, Who do you think I am your mother? Oh I am your mother" She laughed at herself.

"Ha... ha... I'll be going he said as he opened the door to the outside the house.

The minute he opened the door, he saw figures in front of him and when the light finally hit his eyes he saw them both, two girls. He still wasn't the greatest with people so he was generally quiet as he saw one of them beginning to speak. He kept a cool looking demeanour to showcase his own age as well

"Welcome to Vaniville Town." The taller of the two began towards him. "I'm Serena, Your neighbour."

Serena seem to Younger than he was, She had longish blonde hair reaching to her upper back, Her eyes were a milky grey that complemented pale skin, her top was sleeveless and was very cover as it reached to the inside of her bright red skirt a that reached only to the bottom of her thighs. She also wore along with all that black long stockings that covered most of the other half of her legs.

"I'm Shauna, Great to meet you!" The other girl she said as Khamil only raised a hand and waved at her and Serena.

Shauna was even probably not a year behind Serena. Her peppiness did startle Khamil a bit. He wondered if her hair was combination of buns and pigtails or a completely different beast entirely. She was a bit shorter than Serena, along with the almost the same skin tone as his self. She bounced around as she stared at him with bright green eyes. Her shirt was extremely pink with what seemed to be three black bow shaped patterns on the front of it. He quickly ran his eyes down her short shorts with black frills at the end and look at her pink sandals.

"...Khamil." He said sheepishly as he shuffled in place.

Before I even get a question out, They began talking about how they came to get me and how some professor "Sycamore" asked five people to do a request from here and further more we are supposed to get a Pokémon. They told Khamil they would be waiting for him the next town over and ran off in jiff. He pondered a bit and looked at his house and wondered if this was really his mother's doing after all. He gave a deep sighed as he really didn't like where this was going, but didn't want to say it aloud for his mother had ears of a Zubat. He looked at Ryhorn sleeping soundly and petted him before placing his hands in his pockets and started headed down the road to the next town.

As he walked route one he felt a sort of inner peace calm him, there was no one around, even though it was slightly chilly this time of year it was not really a big problem, He could still feel the warmth of the new morning sun and the smells of the fresh air, He enjoyed being alone. Though the moment he touched a branch of a nearby tree, he felt his head hurting as he just got hit with a frying pan and fell to the ground, tried holding on to the nearby railing but it wasn't enough, the searing pain in the back of his head was overpowering. All he heard was a ominous cry of something he had never seen before which made him rattle to the bones, followed by a flash of red and then darkness enveloped his mind.

He didn't seem to have been to hurt for around five minutes later he started to awake and laid on the ground flat looking up at the clouds, He slowly but surely got up to his feet looking around to see what had hit him. He scanned the area as he turned around and around hoping to find some kind of answer but couldn't think of a valid reason, He then remember that he didn't eat anything since he was sent out of the door, He sigh that lack of food could have been the culprit, but he didn't let the thought leave his mind as he entered the next town by jogging there.

He could see that Aquacorde town was very fond of the color yellow as almost every brick of the street, houses and a bridge was made with the same type of coloured bricks as he was about to move forward into town a familiar voice appeared out of nowhere

"Hey Khamil! Over this way!" Shauna started "We were just talking about you. C'mon have a seat!"

He said nothing as he walked over to a seat near Serena and looked over to the two new face that were now across from himself.

"This is the meeting place, Khamil. Here let me Introduce you" Serena said with a brimming smile on her face as she faced the whole table. "Everyone this is Khamil."

"Wow... Shauna's description was spot on!" The larger boy said as he gave a surprised grin.

Serena said simply that his name was Tierno, with some serious dance move, with his larger than life smile as his shirt had the picture of a Vanillish on it along with his noticeable Yellow shorts. Serena also mention the boy with the dome shaped of red hair was Trevor, a very intelligent boy who was very shy, with a teal t-shirt and white sleeves along with grey pants that give his greyish-blue eyes a run for their money.

"All right! Nice to meetcha!" Tierno said holding that smile.

They all began to decided to call each other by nicknames to know them better. From K-Meister to Lil'K to even asking Trevor who responded with Big-K. None of which Khamil like very much. He rather have them call him by his name or his Nickname. He decide to ask them to call him "Kage" since it was a combination of all what they said and didn't make it seem like he was a bad poké-rapper.

" Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon! " Shauna said with spunk towards Tierno.

As they finished talking about the feeling of meeting a new friend for the first time Tierno took out three pokéballs. Right away, without a moment hesitation, Khamil took the one on the far right a bit unsure what Pokémon that was until Tierno said that it was the water type, Froakie. He didn't have a idea on what it looked like, but it feel all too familiar as he felt like he has done this adventure many times before.

All I knew that it that is was it was a girl so thinking up a name for it would be fun. Many names ran in his name that he could name her. But Khamil didn't even know what she looked like so he decided just to give her the name, Osara. It sounded like a nice name to him so he was happy and grinned as he held the pokéball. Shauna took the fire type Fennekin, and Serena chose Chespin right after. Trevor also gave them all pokédexes that would record the data of anymore Pokémon that we would encounter. Tierno also handed a letter to him that came from the good professor and Khamil would have to give it to his mother, and with that, Tierno and Trevor went out to look for Pokémon.

"I'll go give this to my mother... Before I leave" Khamil said quietly as he left from his chair.

He was about to go back until he heard a sharp yell from Shauna for him to wait. He looked around back to see her right behind him looking at him with a look in her eye and sure enough. She wanted to battle right then and there.

_**~BATTLE START~**_

_Vs Shauna: o - - - - -_

_Shauna sent out Fennekin!_

Khamil looked at the fox futures of this creature and smiled as it was yellowish with daps of red and white around it, The tuffs in its ears almost looked like fire. He smiled and gave a grin to her took out his pokéball.

"You only brought this upon, but enough talk! Have at you! Go Osara!" Khamil said as he vigorously threw the pokéball.

_Khamil sent out Osara!_

As Osara, came out of the pokéball, Khamil gave a quick glance at his new parter who know knew was a blue frog with white bubbles around her neck. She was small, but Khamil didn't care, she was perfect first member, He thought this trip would be boring but things just got interesting .

**Osara/Froakie**

**Level: 5**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Lonely**

**Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble.**

"Oh Shauna... Poor, Poor Shauna. Osara, Bubble!" Khamil chuckled and commanded.

_Foe Fennekin used Tail whip_

_Osara's defence went down._

_Osara used Bubble._

_It's super effective!_

Though it was a battle between two newcomers the fight became alive. Fennekin rushed in close and managed to get in a tail whip and made Osara trip since she was faster but Fennekin took a direct hit for Osara's bubble that she managed to conjure up and attack her with it causing massive damage

"Bubble again!" Khamil said with glee as he pointed at it.

_Foe Fennekin used Ember_

_It's not very effective _

_Osara used Bubble_

_It's super effective!_

Another display of movement as the Pokémon decided to run at each other and Fennekin used Ember on Osara, but since it's a fire type move it didn't do very much. Osara smirked as it pinned Fennekin by the tail and let it have it with another bubble.

_Foe Fennekin fainted_

_**~BATTLE END~**_

Osara turned around and gave a sigh as it wasn't expecting Khamil to be so happy. He picked her up and spun her around. Shauna returned Fennekin back in its pokéball and was bit down that it didn't had much time to do anything. She smiled and looked at Osara and healed her real quick before she ran off to a direction of her own. Khamil quickly returned her to the pokéball and walked down the road to his house.

Khamil walked down the small path back to his house again, He was enjoying the scenery until his pokéball Suddenly flashed open and Osara landed in front of him. Khamil wasn't to sure what this was about but him and the Froakie began to stare at each other as if to finally to try and break the silence Osara began to open its mouth.

"It's nice to meet you." Osara said in a quiet, teen-ish sounding voice.

"Oh, why thank you it's nice to- HOLY GIRATINA, YOU CAN TALK!?" he said backing up to the nearest fence as quickly as he could being extremely aware of what just happened.

"Well, yeah I can talk are you stup- WAIT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!" Osara said as she hopped backwards and kept her eyes.

Khamil decided to take a big sigh, "Okay... okay... this is weird but I need answers first," He said taking a deep breath and walking up to the Froakie. "Alright, though I may sound like a complete mad man, I need you to keep calm and explain it all." He said, bending down at the other side of the road.

Osara looked up and kept her composure as she slowly moved towards Khamil. " Well... To tell you the truth, I don't know what is going on. I mean, I always was able to understand humans, but this is the first talked back to me directly and because they think they understand either, you answered me.

Khamil thought for a moment and the look he gave was more serious and in deep thought. "Osara...  
>if your alright with me calling you that, do you mind coming with me to meet this... Professor Sycamore. He might have some insight on... all this. I would say I'm crazy but you just talked back there, but we are talking right now.<p>

"...Well, while I don't have really have a choice on where to go at the moment. I do want to figure it out with you and I am your Pokémon either way, So I'll follow you wherever."

"You always have a choice, there but I appreciate your coming." He said motioning a place on his head for Osara to climb up on to which she did and finally headed for home with Osara in tow.

Like Khamil expected when he got home his mother hugged him and started praising him for getting a Pokémon, Osara said "Hello," on top of Khamil's head which gave him much worry for a brief second only to have his worries broken by the fact that she didn't scream or nothing. She simply cuddled with Osara as much as the Froakie didn't want to be. When he handed her the letter and pointed him in the right direction. She gave him a smile, placed six potions in his pack and told him not to wake up Rhyhorn. Much to his surprise out the door, Ryhorn, already awake, walked up and roared to say goodbye. His mother and Rhyhorn looked at Khamil and seemed to be both smiling. Because his mother was a retired Rhyhorn Racer, it would make sense that his mother kept at least one.  
>When he waved back at they and they were finally out of distance they off on their journey towards Aquacorde town, to the bridge of at the edge of town, as soon they made it there, He saw Shauna and Serena were finishing up a lesson on catching Pokémon. Serena offered to teach Khamil. but Khamil got the general idea from what was happening. He also Chuckled at Shauna's innocence at the fact that Pokémon went inside pokéballs. Though when Serena gave Khamil his pokéballs and Serena waved farewell, Shauna moved back to say to catch a "cute" Pokémon.<p>

Khamil with Osara in tow, began walking into the tall grass hoping to find his first Pokémon to capture and sure enough after a short while of walking they found something. It was a Bunnelby, a girl even. It had long ears that you could swear dig into the earth and it was grey and brown body went that was pleasant to the eyes. Osara easily weakened it to allow Khamil to throw a pokéball at for an easy capture. Khamil thought about her name finally came up with one and named her Lapi. Before he could take her out to properly greet her, The ball opened once again for him and Lapi came out hopping to shyly to her new owner.

**Lapi/Bunnelby**

**Level: 3**

**Gender:Female**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Moves: Tackle, Agility, Leer**

"... Hi...," Lapi said in a whisper to Khamil as she saw him for the first time.

" So you can talk too...," Khamil said in a troubled tone.

" Yeah, Osara is the name, newbie," The Froakie said in a cool as ice tone.

"...Should I not talk?...," Lapi asked curiously.

"No... it's fine. I'm not about to-," Khamil started

His eyes caught a Wild Fletching passing by and with a quick of a flash Khamil threw a pokéball at to capture it to have another member but something happened. A reddish barrier appeared to have blocked the pokéball from catching the Pokémon and bounced it back at him. When he finally got the ball back to his hand a voice echoed in his head:  
><em><br>"Only one per area, Khamil."_

Khamil shivered as he looked for where the voice came from and looked around. He didn't know what to think about it, He was still confused about it. He tried throwing it again and the same thing happen and the voice returned:

_**"I said only one per area."**_

Khamil looked around for the voice again as he quickly shuffled the pokéball back in his pocket and looked to the ground to both Lapi and Osara. He wondered quickly if did have something to do with the dizzy spell he had earlier...

"..I...Is something wrong, Master." She asked out of worry.

"Khamil is my name... and nothing... Nothing at all." He said taking a deep breath. "Let's level you two up a bit before heading into the forest.

"Hey I'm down for that, but the newbie better not slow me down." Osara said with a grin on her face.

Lapi nodded "I'll give it...my best shot..."

Khamil being very sparing with his potions, let them go into battle a bit. The current line of potions and healing products have been tampered by an unknown source with as said on the news saying that they might cause certain abnormalities in a Pokémon's personality and as result, most of them have been discontinued from sale until further. So his mother gave him six homemade potions so that he wouldn't be too reliant on the Pokémon centers but to his knowledge they were free so it didn't matter. But still he was very careful not to let either of them faint but surprisingly, they were both doing well, though Lapi needed some more training before she could be a heavy hitter, While Osara was learning fast and levelling up at a good pace. She even won her first trainer battle, To which she was very proud of herself.

Lapi looked at Khamil as she hopped along. "Umm... Khamil...," She asked.

"Yes?" He replied back to her.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come along... I mean Osara seems so much stronger than I, I might never catch up and ... and...," She started but Khamil patted her on the head.

"Listen, You have potential. Every Pokémon has potential. You may not be strong now, But I'm sure with training and a lot of work you too will be as good as her."

"Okay..." Lapi shuffled her ears in front of as they made their way to along to Santalune Forest.

Once they made it there, Shauna bumped into Khamil and asked if she could tag along the end of the forest, to which Khamil couldn't really argue with and she did offer to heal his Pokémon one time. So she followed around as he went around the forest until, he stopped and spotted something in the tall grass. A wild Weedle appeared in front of them but before Lapi even could attack it Khamil simple tried catching it at full health and did it, and promptly to name her Zenna and as the same as the other two it automatically left it's Pokéball and began sliding around.

"Easy does it... Now, Oh Hello there, it's nice to be aboard the team, Just watch your step okay." She asked in a careful voice.

**Zenna/Weedle**

**Level: 2**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Careful**

**Moves: Poison sting, String shot**.

"Yep, the more the merrier, The name's Khamil " He said to Zenna

"Lapi... Nice to meet you"

"Osara, and Newbie, be careful"

"Careful? I'm always careful!?" Zenna said in worried tone.

"Just watch yourself out there. Who knows what might happen"

"D'aww ain't that just the cutest thing" Shauna began, "Your talking with your Pokémon and they understand you. It's just too cute!"

"Well they are my te-... No. Friends after after all"

After using his potions to heal Osara and Lapi, not wanting to waste Shauna's help so early He pressed on levelling his team along the way. Battle after battle using two more potions to heal his two main fighters while slowly levelling up Zenna on the side. Khamil noticed their personalities. Osara while she is a lone fighter and prefers fighting alone, likes the attention that the other two are giving her. Lapi while very quiet is getting stronger by the minute as she aims to prove herself and becoming less and less shy and Zenna herself was a very careful Weedle, only fighting fights that she can win like against a Metapod, but a few levels later, Zenna had a bright glow enveloping her and swirling round and round. This was a surprise to all except Khamil who know that Zenna will grow fast as she now became a Kakuna.

_**Zenna evovled into Kakuna!**_

"Wow. I like this. I really do" Zenna exclaimed and gave a slight cheer.

"Looks like it would be a bit too cramped up in there for my style." Osara said as she poked Zenna.

"Nope I rather like this. No more worrying about being pecked to death by Flecthlings and Pidgeys. Just have to harden up and I become a wall of defense!" Zenna said being more proud and cocky about herself.

"I think...We are all getting stronger slowly. Thanks to Khamil." Lapi said

"More like thanks to ME? I'm the strongest out of both of you." Osara said pointing to herself.

"Well regardless of who or what happens. We just need to keep moving I want to get out of this forest." Khamil said as he motioned all of them to move along.

Shauna wasn't really paying attention to what Khamil was saying but in the end they started to finally reach the end of the forest themselves. Following behind them was Serena, Tireno and Trevor when Khamil, His Pokémon and Shauna were at the end first, Khamil then asked her to heal his Pokemon before they left.

"So, Your the first to arrive." Serena said to Khamil she said with a challenging smirk but before she got the chance to ask, Tierno and Trevor came along the rear

"We're all here! Let's go to Santalune City! " Shauna said while everyone agreed including the Pokémon.

They all exited out of the forest at the same time, The reach Route 3 where each member decided to go their own way, Trevor wanted to finish the Pokédex while Tierno wanted to find Pokémon with a lot of different moves, While Khamil and Serena decided to head towards the Santalune Gym, but Serena went on ahead as Khamil was still quite unsure that he was strong enough with the team he had to beat the gym. As everyone left. It was only Him, the Froakie name Osara, the Bunnelby named Lapi, and the Kakuna named Zenna. He looked at them all.

"Okay everyone, This is it. As of right now our adventure starts right now!" Khamil said with determination.

"About flipping time I was tired with dealing with small fry." Osara said as she was getting excited.

"Yes... I was getting worried we would never leave that forest... No offence, Zenna." Lapi said in a apologetic tone.

"Don't sorry this is great!, I can explore the world without having to deal with everything wanting to eat me now. I'm ready for anything." Zenna said hopping forward moving.

With that they were off, Khamil was still a bit unsettle about certain events, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down. He had come this far now and finally got more fresh air that he wanted. He was going to find out exactly what was going on but he knew along with his new found friends with these Pokémon, He would be alright... He hoped.

Saving...

Save Complete!

_**The Team**_

**Osara** the Female Froakie/Level 10

Moves: Pound, Bubble, Lick, Quick Attack.

**Lapi **the Female Bunnelby/ Level 8

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Leer, Quick Attack.

**Zenna** the Female Kakuna/ Level 7

Moves : Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden.

Gym badges:0

Deaths:0

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoy as I did writing it. I'm playing along with my 3DS so if progress is a bit slow, That's why :P. If you would like say anything or comment on it, Please do or if you think I should add anything or remove something. Let me know. Have a nice day :D


	2. One Who Gets in the Way

Day 2: _One Who gets in the way_

"What the bubbly flip are you supposed to be?" Osara said she gave a confused look at the new party member but kept her distance

"It...it looks like a pile of leave, but... it's floating..." Lapi said rather bluntly of her.

"I like her style. Three hundred and sixty degree protection." Zenna said hoping about.

"Many pardons fair maidens, but I am not female. Khamil has graced me with the name of Terry, " The Burmy said as it floated over in a proper manner.

"... WHAT!?" The three girl Pokémon say in unison and surprise.

"You know there are guys too... you know." Khamil said with a chuckle and a sigh. "I was just really luck catching girls. I was wondering when our first male member was going to show up and that one is Terry."

"Oh stop with the flattery, it's most gracious of you to invite me into your entourage. I shall not fail."

**Terry/Burmy**

**Level:5**

**Gender: Male (Finally)**

**Nature: Gentle**

**Moves: Protect**

Osara hopped over close to Terry. "Listen, touch me at all and you will be sleeping six feet underwater."

"Err... noted" Terry said as he felt no lies in what she said to him.

"Oh don't be like that Osara. He's a part of the team so don't just thrash him for a welcoming committee," Khamil said as he was a little worried of her attitude.

"Well, he's just as useful as Zenna over there." Osara said hopping in the lead ahead of them.

"Hey... I took out that Metapod" Zenna said quietly

"Stop it there, Your all part of the same team and you need to get along to get stronger in the end. So if you're done trash talking the newbie, Osara. I would like to continue." Khamil said as he walked ahead of the group in slight frustration.

Terry simply shook its leaves and followed along with Khamil. Lapi looked back at Osara and gave shook her head as she hopped along forward. Zenna didn't look back at her not once as she followed along. Osara scoffed slightly, and thought why she that this is the reason she didn't work in teams in the first place, but he took Khamil's demeanor to her rough housing Terry and kept in her mind as the group went on.

When they finally made it to Santalune City, Khamil was thrilled. He could finally use a Pokémon center after so long, and since it was the first thing he saw when he came right to the door and tried to open it before being pushed back by a red barrier which followed up with a disturbly familiar voice rearing its ugly head back.

_**"Oh no. We can't have you healing now, That would make it TOO easy now wouldn't it Khamil, Maybe after you fight the gym leader. Maybe just maybe, I let you use it... Once"**_it said with a insane cackle to make it all the more ominous.

Khamil, was about to give that voice a piece of his mind, until he realized he was in public and everyone would think he had gotten a mental breakdown. He took a deep breath and looked at his team and he looked at Osara and sighed a bit as he decided to go to the next route to see if he could catch anything. Along the way he battled a roller skater girl and for winning, Khamil got a brand new pair of roller skate shoes.

The gang went up to face the first trainer in a new route before it was relatively simple as first thought. The Psyduck never stood a chance against Lapi and lost before it could get even a single move, but it managed to get two tail whips in on her which prompted Khamil to switch and let Osara take a hit.

"I'm going to switch you out, Lapi" Khamil said as he was about to send Osara.

"...If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay in..." Lapi said with a slightly more determined voice than usual.

"You sure... you might faint if you he gets one good attack in on you" Khamil said in a worried voice as he was not sure that was the smartest call."

"I'll be fine... I think two hits will end this" Lapi said as she hopped back into battle.

"Tch* Lapi got spunk, I'll give her that." Osara said actually giving a complement for once.

**~BATTLE START~**

Vs. Rising Star Louise

Team: X O - - - -

_Rising star Louise Litleo_

_Foe Litleo used Ember._

_Lapi used Tackle._

It was a pretty standard exchange, Lapi got hit with ember slightly but it took little of the damage and hit back with a powerful tackle which knocked Litleo back a bit. Lapi was looking a little bit off and Khamil wanted to use a potion, but waved her ear denying it. She was going to fight this to the end. Before she went up to the plate again she turned around.

"You were right I can-" She started but stopped abruptly.

_Foe Litleo used Tackle_

_Lapi fainted..._

Though Khamil heard something so heart-wrenching it made him and all his Pokémon stand alert. It was a snapping noise and it wasn't like a snapping of a twig, It was the sound of a head being twisted beyond its limit. As that Litleo's Tackle connected and punted Lapi across the field making her body flail like a rag doll. Of everyone on Khamil's side, Osara came and ended the battle by attacking, and she was furious.

_Osara used Bubble!_

_Foe Litleo used Leer_

_Osara defence went down._

_Osara used Quick Attack!_

_Foe Litleo Fainted._

**~ Battle End~**

Osara, followed by Khamil and his remaining Pokemon, circled Lapi's body. While Louise left to revived her fainted Litleo They were unsure of what to make of it but it was Osara once again, who made the first move and placed a webbed hand on her wrist and listened for a heartbeat. Her eyes grew wide with fear and anxiety. Then for the first time, all of Khamil's Pokémon heard the mysterious voice.

**"HA. HA. HA. PFFT. Oh she dead alright deader than dead wood. Not that it matters"**

Osara looked around for the voice, but to no avail. Which made her spit bubbles everywhere.

"You... You... did this SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" She said as she began to cry as she looked around.

**" Sorry, I can't. I'm too busy...Pfft* HA. HA. LAUGHING AT YOUR MIESRY IT'S PRICELESS COMDEY GOLD. Just a simple crack of the neck she was down. But of course, you all will die staying with Ka booger-butt, I'm afraid."**

While the Pokémon were stunned they became instantly hostile to the voice in the sky. Khamil though, was burying Lapi in the ground and marked her gravestone:

_**Lapi the Bunnelby**_

_**Level 3 - Level 9**_

_**Strong willed and Quiet.**_

He motioned his Pokémon to leave and they all looked confused but did so not before paying their respects. Khamil straightened his hat and pointed at the sky with a furious look in his face that made him look downright terrifying.

"Listen here, Whatever the hell you are, I won't allow you to allow to do as you please and that mistake on my head, but so help me I'm going to find you and humiliate you and we will not let you " He said in a dark voice, that resonated with his Pokémon which made them agree and nod their heads with Khamil. They were ready to face death itself after they just witnessed. "I won't let another trainer be harmed your petty challenge!"

**"JIHAHAHAHA. You got spunk, and Oooh the fire in your eyes. It wounds me. OH GOD IT'S SO PAINFUL...NOT! I'll let you off with a saving grace. You get ONE **_**free**_** heal at the nearest Pokémon center, Why I am I giving this free of charge aren't I breaking my own rules, WELL IT'S ALL THE BETTER TO MAKE YOU SUFFER MY STEAL YOUR LAST GLIMMER OF HOPE AND DRAG YOU EVEN DEEPER INTO DARKNESS. This is the LAST FREEBIE YOUR GETTING. So with that, Bye Darlings!~" **

Khamil took a deep breath and looked at the face of his Pokémon, regardless of his doubts, they all looked at him with fiery passion and were willing to take on the world. He nodded and paid his last respects to Lapi. They went into the nearby tall grass in and found a new friend so fast it wasn't even funny but they kept their original cheerful disposition.

"I guess I'm with you guys now, Great!" The Azurill said in cheerful young girl voice

Osara patted the newbie on the back and proceeded to hug her "Yeah, Sniff* Yeah Welcome to the team"

"Nice to meet you, ...Aqua" Khamil said with a smile but was trying hard not to cry but stood strong

**Aqua/Azurill**

**Level: 6**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Hardy**

**Moves: Splash, Water gun, Tail Whip, Water Sport**

Khamil with new found determination to stop the mysterious voice, told everyone except Osara and Aqua to leave the party, He began to train Osara and she finally started to be more lax, though she did have her moments of superiority, she quickly followed orders trained with sandbags and ate a dozen Poképuffs, but all in all they began to grow on each other more. Khamil was finally getting a foot in the right direction after what happened with Lapi which while the image of her just lying there still linger, the site of Osara become one with her train made Khamil smile all that more she began dodging more hits dealing more damage and overall living up to her claims, but instead of bragging without context, she had every reason to brag because she was their only hope of passing the first hurdle of their adventure, The Satalune Gym Leader, Viola.

When the other Pokémon got to see Osara again they were in awe of how she looked stronger. and more agile than ever before. It very clear if you saw in her eyes that she was glad for the training more than the training itself. She laughed and smiled more than she did before rather than smash talking aqua for example she actually began play with her, it was obvious that whole experience with Lapi really woke her up and it still surprised Khamil that these Pokémon would still go with him after what happened. It made him pumped.

After Khamil trained Osara to the point that would considered more than ready, and taking the risk not to use that free heal the mysterious voice gave them, used the last not contaminated potion to top Osara's health back to peak and headed straight for Viola with this all or nothing effort to win. Osara being the highest level is the only one at this moment that can properly fight her. He entered the gym and made their way to the end of the Gym where none other than Viola.

"That determined expression... That Glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge. It's fantastic! Just Fantastic! Is it the first time challenging a Gym? Fantastic. Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that. Comes with victory... They're both great subjects for my Camera. Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is focused on victory- I won't let anything ruin this shot!" Viola said as she prepared for battle

"Alright, fine, I'll show the power of blood sweat and tears." He gave a cocky expression to her. "Try to get my good side of my face, you ready for this Osara?"

"You already know the answer to that but it's time to bring the current and let her feel the waves!" Osara said making wavy hand-gestures.

"Just be careful please..." Khamil said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry your placing the world in the right webbed appendages, I won't lose this!"

Khamil nodded "I, Khamil challenge you to a Gym leader match!"

_**~CUE POKEMON X/Y GYM LEADER THEME~**_

_**~BATTLE START~**_

_Vs. Leader Viola!_

_O O - - - -_

_Leader Viola sent out Surskit!_

_Go, Osara!_

_Osara turned back toward Khamil and nodded in understanding!_

_Osara used pound_

Osara began a simple run but began to out speed Surskit and ran straight for him as Khamil said to pound, and it connected with such ferocity that it was a critcal hit, but it wasn't enough to faint it yet .

_Osara is so in sync with Khamil's wishes that it landed a critical hit!_

_Foe Surskit used Water Sport_

_Fire's power has weakened._

_Foe Surskit used Quick attack._

_Osara used Water Pulse._

It was no contest, Surskit used the extreme speed of quick attack to land a solid hit on Osara by sliding on the floor but it did little to no damage to Osara and Surskit was close enough to have the full force of a Water Pulse she even back flipped to her original position

_Foe Surskit fainted_

_X O - - - -_

_Leader Viola sent out Vivillon._

_Osara used Quick Attack._

_Foe Vivillon used Infestation._

_Osara has been infested and cannot switch out!_

_Osara took damage from the infestation._

Khamil would have end this battle in three turns before things go out of hand, He made Osara, commit a somewhat damaging quick attack. Infestation though hit Osara, which both damages the Pokémon but prevents the switching of another Pokémon for five turns, but Khamil new that he still out sped Vivillon by a mile.

_Osara used Quick Attack._

_Foe Vivillon used Pound_

_Osara took damage from the infestation._

This was getting hairy he needed to finished this fast or Osara won't last another round due to that Pound and infestation combo. He would have to risk it all here. Khamil took a deep breath and shout the command to Osara and she prepared herself having not a doubt it her mind regardless of what happened.

_Osara used Water Pulse._

_Foe Vivillon fainted..._

_Osara grew to level 17._

_You defeated Leader Viola._

_"You and your Pokemon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just Fantastic!"_

_Khamil jumps around at the end and bring a fist up in the air with Osara not far behind._

_"WE DID IT! HOLY MILKTANK WE REALLY DID IT!"_

_**~BATTLE END~**_

"Young Trainer you...," Viola began, "No, it wasn't you alone you and your Frogadier have show me a whole new depth of field. Fantastic! Just Fantastic!"

_**~(BADGE GET! YEAHHHHHHHHH!)~**_

_**Ahem***_ _Khamil received the Bug Badge from Viola!_

And after giving the TM, Infestation to us, Khamil was smiling and was very gratified even if it was only one member that one it, It was a life or death choice and he choose right this time, and on top he has two heals now, well down to one after he goes there to restore Osara.

Before he left the town, Khamil meet Alexa, Viola's older sister and it also seems that she have met this "Professor Augustine Sycamore". That name, Khamil thought, He wondered what he would look like and pondered off not before Viola gave the Exp. Share to him.

He almost cried himself to tears as he took it and hugged and thanked her promptly before she left to go back to Lumiose City which was up the road of where his next challenges to identify what is the mysterious voice. With the salvation that is the , he and the rest of the motley crew headed to route 4 to continue on their way

Saving...

Saving Complete!

_**The Team**_

**Osara** the Female Frogadier/Level 17

Moves: Pound, Water Pulse, Lick, Quick Attack.

**Terry **the Male Burmy/ Level 7

Moves: Protect

**Zenna** the Female Kakuna/ Level 7

Moves : Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden.

**Aqua **the Female Azurill/ Level 6

Moves : Splash, Water Gun, Tail Whip, Water sport.

Gym badges:**1**

Bug Badge/Viola

**Deaths**:**1**

Lapi the female Bunnelby (Level 3 - Level 9)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, a lot of things happened today which made it all to more gratifying. I decided to try Pokemon-Amie on Osara, So any time she wants to go like "Time to tip the scales" when she wants too. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter while I played it... Also there are some references to other things in there. Lapi, rest in peace, and have a good day everyone.

P.S if anyone wants a Q/A with The Characters in character, you can PM me.


	3. Stand Proud

Day 3: Stand Proud

The bright sun hit Khamil's party as they began their trek through route 4, Until they were stopped by a shadow that popped out of the yellow flowers and stood in front of them. Osara just walked in front of Khamil just in case there was any problems but it turned out it wasn't really necessary

"Who is on my turf, Eh?" the Budew said in a rather rough sounding tone.

"Nope. Nah uh. Not happening. I've learned my lesson." Khamil said as he completely ignored the Budew's speech as he just chucked a pokéballs at him which hit it square in the face.

"What do you even have the balls to catch me? Do you ev -" He said "That it's it's go-"he started again as Khamil chucked another ball in his face.

"What the Diagla? Man, you not gonna even to try to hit -" He said before being finally caught with the third Pokéball only to leave the pokéball right after and looked at the group with a disdain and gave a annoyed face at them.

"I'm sorry if we offended your pride, but we can't afford to hurt new party members this early on." He said as he began to explain the situation to him as calmly as possible.

After the explanation, the Budew began pacing a bit, while at the same time calming down a bit, until he stopped and looked directly at Khamil.

"Wow, brah. I feel you now but this mysterious voice is upsettin' the natural order, other words my turf! I'm with you brah." He said with a bit of anger as he gave a fighting pose.

"Nice to meet you... Rufus and thank you" Khamil said, just naming him now.

"Osara, No need for applaud, Don't touch me in my sleep and were good." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh ho wee!, Now this is what I'm talkin' about I can roll with, Oh, I roll with this. So many Poke-babes in this group, Has to be sign from Acreus. This is going to be so tight! Thank" Rufus said as he spun around joyfull

"This could be well at least have some balance in our team so far. elegance and grace is needed even if it's sometimes a bit rough around the edges." Terry said as he kind of tilted his body for a bow.

Aqua bounced around a said all cutesy "New Friends! AMAZING! Good team!"

Zenna didn't really react as much as it could but it rocked it's body back and forth as if to welcome him as she was just waking up.

**Rufus/Budew**

**Level: 8**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Lonely (Yeah right)**

**Moves: Absorb, Growth, Water Sport**

Khamil then got a idea as he looked at both Aqua and Rufus. He took those two and told his other Pokémon that he was going to get to know his new members better by talking to them some more and becoming good friends with them. He learned about Rufus and how his domain is all of route four and any Pokémon willing to threaten him would have to deal with him and is one hundred about his "turf" It was more like just him, himself and he. Aqua on the other hand was just a free spirit walking along and bouncing to her own beat until we found her, She wants to explore to world and experience new things. They were both informed about what was going on and what happened to Lapi but, While Aqua was a bit off put but gave a "Go with you anyways" look and Rufus said that his mother would of said "Since I told you sweetie, Mama said knock him out!" He said with a big grin. Khamil smiled and began to learn more and more about them until they became good friends. When he felt like he was they were beginning to know each other ore. He motioned them out of the town and back to the main road where everyone was.

And for countless hours, they trained in the grass fighting Pokémon as they came along in their way they fought trainers left and right making quick work of them as Osara took care of them no problem and after so many battles, Zenna, began shining brightly as energy swirled around her and then as soon as that finished she emerged from as taking on the form of a Beedrill. While most of the party were thrilled that she evolved to her new form, Zenna herself was less keen on the idea.

"OH NO! MY SAFE HAVEN! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!?" Zenna screamed in terror

"I'll be your finally in the big leads, How's it feel, Zenna? Good?" Osara said lightly teasing

"Try emotionally scarred... I was safe there, I mean sure I couldn't really defend myself and it was a bit cramp in there but still. I was never worried of being crushed."

"New form, New form!" Aqua said as she rolled around them all being completely oblivious of what was going on.

"If I may interject," began Terry "With that form your absolutely... What is the term for this."

"Yo! Zenna-baby, I think Big-T here is tryin' to say to you that, You lookin' mighty bad-ass Woooh!" Rufus said show off his swagger as he walked over.

"Correct, Sir Rufus... if not a bit over the top I may of you to say such things." Terry said as he glared at the Budew slightly.

"R-R-Really?! You mean I look useful?" She said as she floated left and right a bit.

"Of course you are, You always had potential in you, Unlike someone who I remember still brags about it to this day" He said lookig towards Osara a bit.

"Hey, I'm Awesome, It's not fault I single handily took out a gym, Oh wait, I did do that!" She said as she crossed her arms slightly with a grin.

Khamil sighed "Anyways, You still can be careful. Now you have the tools to defend yourself now"

"You know I never thought of it like that... I guess I can get used to this, Yeah... YEAH! I'M A BADASS!~" Zenna said getting excited as she will fight a bit.

Everything seemed to be looking up for the team and not even thirty minutes later Aqua began to glow a familiar light that made her shine and in a less than few seconds she transformed into a Marill

"Wow, I feel and I'm still soft as a pillow. THIS IS THE SINGLE MOST BEST DAY OF MY LIFE." Aqua said jumping all around.

"Nice, I'm glad your finally one of us, squirt," Osara said as she hugged her and didn't let go for a bit.

"Thank you very much big sis" Aqua said snuggling in her arms

"BIG SIS?! ..." Osara said as she began to hide her face in her bubbles.

"D'awww... isn't that just the sweetest-" Khamil and company started to say looking at the scene in front of them.

"ONE MORE WORD OUT OF ANY OF YOU AND I'LL _**PUNCH**_ YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" Osara responded with a fist pointed in their direction, though they stopped commenting they couldn't help chuckling just a little bit.

After that little amusing scene, Khamil could tell that everyone was ready for the next step and press on to Lumiose City. When he finally reached the entrance of the city. He saw to people chatting amongst themselves as the stood in the doorway. They then noticed that Khamil and his group were heading that way. They first spouted out how, Fairy-type Pokémon were a newly discovered type that flipped the entire type match up board on its head. Little did they know, Khamil already knew because Aqua was part fairy.

After that they introduced themselves as Sina and Dexio, esteemed Professor Augustine Sycamore. While Khamil had is opinions about them, he let that go as soon as they were there to lead him to the laboratory in Lumiose. They also gave him the TM of Return which he wasn't about to pass up.

When they finally entered the city, Khamil and his Pokémon were surprised at what they saw. Larges buildings as far as the eye can see, people walking around town like a wall of people. It was a sight to behold to all of them used to small fields and towns. Sina pointed in the direction they would have to go and sure enough after a good bit of walking they finally reached the lab. Upon hearing that Sycamore was on the third floor, Khamil and the crew went to the elevator and hit the third floor. Though when the door opened, and they all stepped out, they looked up to Khamil who was completely awe struck.

"So, we finally meet!" The man known as Sycamore said to Khamil in very suave voice.

Khamil didn't know what to do but nod back silently. He was contemplating on the fact that professor Augustine Sycamore was even in this profession, To Khamil he looked like someone you put as a model except more real and less plastic. His hair while messy seems very stylish, but very wild. His sideburns were fuller than Khamil by a long shot. Even his clothes though very low key with the Lab coat, still looks like he bought the undershirt and pants were very nice one him. He could get any woman he wanted and be happy and judging from the fact that he had his own laboratory he must be intelligent as well. Khamil thought if it was wrong, to hold so much praise for a professor but he couldn't help himself, He was _absolutely_ gorgeous!

"Fantastic! You're here! Come this way, won't you?" Professor Sycamore said

"O-of course." Khamil said as he was still a shy to be in presence on such as him as he followed him.

"Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" He said with a smile.

He began tell of why he picked Khamil and the other four kids for the journey, He was orignally going to give one Pokémon to a veteran trainer but, upon hearing that Rhyhorn rider Grace and her son were coming, so he sympathized and decided to give a Pokémon so that he could start his own journey.

"He's so generous, not just a handsome face." Khamil thought to himself.

"Psst... Osara," Zenna whispered, "What's up with Khamil?"

"I'm not sure I want to know..." Osara said

"I don't blame him being jealous over Master Sycamore. He's positively handsome in human terms." Terry chimed in.

"I don't know about that Big-T, Though Kage is right, He's good lookin and he has some sweet digs. Here, and what he's wearin' isn't no Poké-knock off it's the really fancy stuff." said Rufus

"I wasn't aware that you knew about fine clothing, I assumed as being a plant you wouldn't know about that." Terry said in utter surprise,

"Yo, You can find anythin' in a laundry basket. See things, learn things." Rufus said as he nodded very slowly

"Everyone is weird." Aqua said in a blunt, Cheerful voice.

"Your one to talk, your happiness on wheels." Osara said.

"And is that a prooooo-blem? Big Sis?!" Aqua said with a puppy dog look.

"...No..." Osara said as Aqua's reaction justified her own reasoning.

Just then both Serena and Shauna came bolting in the room, They finally made it to where Khamil was. Which in a way meant that he was ahead of the game. He felt slightly accomplished by this, As they about to say their sorry for their tardiness...

"Fantastic! Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle! Your opponent shall be me!" The Professor said, as he looked directly at Khamil.

"Oh this should be fun!~" Khamil said in a happy mood as he let Osara go out.

"I should warn you... I'm not very good at this." Sycamore said.

**~BATTLE START~**

_Vs. Pokémon Professor Sycamore _

_o o o - - -_

_Pokémon Professor Sycamore sent out Bulbasaur!_

_Go Osara!_

_Osara used Return!_

_Foe Bulbasaur fainted._

_X o o - - -_

_Pokémon Professor Sycamore sent out Squritle!_

_Osara used Return!_

_Foe Squritle fainted_

_X X o - - -_

_Pokémon Professor Sycamore sent out Charmander!_

_Osara used Water Pulse._

_It's Super Effective!_

_Foe Charmander fainted. _

He wasn't kidding that he was a very easy trainer, it took a grand total of three turns to beat him and Osara didn't even broke a sweat which is normal for her. The Pokémon tried their best to keep up, but Osara was trained for speed, she could out speed most foes.

_"Ha ha! You're too much for me! You're really something, aren't you?" Sycamore said_

_**~BATTLE END~**_

"Khamil! You are an interesting Pokémon Trainer indeed! It'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you! Here! Pick one!" Sycamore said taking out a case and showing three Pokéballs.

"Really?! Thank you so much Professor" He said with glee as he picked the one in the middle.

"You picked Charmander, then! I see. That's simply wonderful! Since you chose Charmander, I'll give you this Mega Stone." He said as he gave Khamil, a small shiny stone.

"Mega Stone?" Khamil said eyeing the stone and hear about as he look looked his pokéball but wanted to wait to let it out of it's pokéball, He would check about it once he left the room.

"Come now, you two. Pick your Pokémon," Sycamore Looks at Shauna and Serena, then switches his attention back at Khamil while they chose" Well, I've got a feeling everyone else will show up soon."

After Tierno and Trevor arrived Sycamore looked at them and began explaining His line of work and what he was looking at them as he explained that there was a new type of evolution called "Mega-evolution" and that occurs only in battles and later the Pokémon revert their form back to normal and he wanted our help in doing so. He also suggested that Camphrier Town may have some clues.

Khamil very happy with this, since that this could help him fend off against that mysterious voice. Once he and the others left the room, Khamil briefly checked his new Pokémon before he was going to head down the elevator. He was most happy that he finally had a full team of Pokémon at his side.

**Pyra/Charmander**

**Level: 10**

**Gender: Female **

**Nature: Mild**

**Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen**

Sycamore though, was concerned for when Khamil turned his neck, a familiar symbol appeared in his mind like it had been always in there. He frowned as he looked at all his data until finally he found some sketches of that mark beside a certain Pokémon.

"If that's the case... Then Khamil is in more danger than I thought. I better make some counter measure for this, He may be our only hope if what is going on is true and to face off against what has yet to come..." He's said as he pondered hard as he could only pray for his well being for now.

_Saving..._

_Saving Complete!_

_**The Team**_

**Osara** the Female Frogadier/Level 22

Moves: Return, Water Pulse, Lick, Quick Attack.

**Terry **the Male Burmy/ Level 13

Moves: Protect, Tackle

**Zenna** the Female Beedrill/ Level 13

Moves : Poison Sting, String Shot, Infestation, Fury Attack.

**Aqua **the Female Marill/ Level 14

Moves : Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Tail Whip, Charm.

**Rufus** the Male Budew/ Level 15

Moves: Absorb, Growth, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

**Pyra** the Female Charmander/ Level 10

Moves :Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen.

Gym badges:**1**

Bug Badge/Viola

**Deaths**:**1**

Lapi the female Bunnelby (Level 3 - Level 9)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There we go another episode done and I added more Pokémon interactions this time around. Now as for the whole Sycamore thing. Well, In the Pokémon while he is not as Iconic as Oak, He actually seems to be around more for the overall plot of the game and the fact that you get to battle him as well is kinda nice, which also makes him seem more important than just some random professor that oversees everything and that is nice.

Also I wonder if this is going to have more Females than males... I wonder.

Anyways if you have questions for me or to any of the Pokémon, Feel free to PM myself. 


End file.
